vixenzwffandomcom-20200214-history
VWF Hardcore Championship
The VWF Hardcore Championship is a professional wrestling women's championship owned by Vixenz Wrestling Federation. It was established in 2011. Origin The first champion was determined on Nitro S01E01 in a hardcore match between Mickie James and Danica Patrick. Past Designs When VWF began, it used the WWE Hardcore Championship belt for seasons one & two. On Saturday Night's Main Event 2013 , Fred revealed that every championship will have a makeover at VixenMania 2. The new championship is the classic WCW Hardcore Championship belt with silver plating and purple strap. The title, debuted at VixenMania 3, has the similar colors as the previous, but it is more customized. Current Design The latest mimics the VWF Championship of the first season, with the purple strap and red/black color scheme. Championship History Season 1 *'Mickie James' - defeated Danica Patrick at Monday Nitro, Ep 1 *'Danica Patrick' - defeated Mickie at Monday Nitro, Ep 2 *'Lara Croft' - defeated Danica at Monday Nitro, Ep 3 *'Sakura Haruno' - defeated Lara at Monday Nitro, Ep 3. *'Yuna' - defeated Sakura at Monday Nitro, Ep 4 *'Sakura Haruno' (2) - defeated Yuna at Retribution 2011 *'LuFisto' - defeated Sakura at Retribution 2011 *'Lindsay Lohan' - defeated LuFisto at Monday Nitro, Ep 7 *'LuFisto '(2) - defeated Lindsay at Monday Nitro, Ep 8 *'Lara Croft' (2) - defeated LuFisto, Danica Patrick and Jessica Simpson in a Hardcore Invitational at Femme Fatale 2011. *'LuFisto' (3) - defeated Lara at Monday Nitro, Ep 13 *'Mickie James '(2) - defeated LuFisto at Monday Nitro, Ep 20 *'Lindsay Lohan' (2) - defeated Mickie at Monday Nitro, Ep 24 *'Danica Patrick' (2) - defeated Lindsay at VixenMania *'X-23' - defeated Danica at VixenMania *'Lara Croft' (3) - defeated X-23 at VixenMania *'Jill Valentine' - defeated Lara at VixenMania *'Sakura Haruno' (3) - defeated Jill at VixenMania *'Lindsay Lohan' (3) - defeated Sakura at VixenMania *'Rei Hino' - defeated Lindsay at VixenMania *'Michelle McCool' - defeated Rei at VixenMania Season 2 *'Mickie James' (3) - defeated Michelle at Monday Nitro, Ep 1 *'Sakura Haruno' (4) - defeated Mickie at Monday Nitro, Ep 2 *'Lindsay Lohan' (4) - defeated Sakura at Monday Nitro, Ep 3 *'LuFisto' (4) - defeated Lindsay at Monday Nitro, Ep 4. *'Lindsay Lohan '(5) - defeated LuFisto at Retribution 2012. *'Hilary Duff' - defeated Lindsay at Monday Nitro, Ep 7. *'Danica Patrick' (3) - defeated Hilary at Monday Nitro, Ep 8. *'Jessica Simpson' - defeated Danica at WarGames 2012. *'Lightning' - defeated Jessica at Femme Fatale 2012. *'Aerith Gainsborough' - defeated Lightning at Monday Nitro, Ep 17. *'Lightning' (2) - defeated Aerith at Judgment Day 2013. *'Danica Patrick' (4) - defeated Lightning at Monday Nitro, Ep 25. *'Melina' - defeated Danica at VixenMania 2. *'Anya Stroud' - defeated Melina at VixenMania 2. *'Makoto Kino' - defeated Anya at VixenMania 2. *'Harley Quinn' - defeated Makoto at VixenMania 2. *'Awesome Kong' - defeated Harley at VixenMania 2. Season 3 *'X-23' (2) - defeated Awesome Kong and Makoto Kino in a Triple Threat Hardcore match at Retribution 2013. *'Lara Croft' (4) - defeated Sakura Haruno, Melina, Samus Aran and Harley Quinn in a Championship Scramble match at Monday Nitro, ep. 9 after X-23 vacated the title. *'Ling Xiaoyu' - defeated Lara at Nitro, Ep. 10 *'Chun-Li' - defeated Xiaoyu at Nitro, Ep. 10 *'Rowdy Reiko' - defeated Chun Li at Nitro, Ep. 11 *'Dixie Clemets' - defeated Reiko at Nitro, Ep. 11 *'Jessica Simpson' (2) - defeated Dixie at Nitro, Ep. 12 *'Hinata Hyuga' - defeated Jessica at Nitro, Ep. 12 *'Jessica Simpson' (3) - defeated Hinata at Nitro, Ep. 13 * Jill Valentine (2) - defeated Jessica at Femme Fatale 2013 * Yuna (2) - defeated Jill at Nitro, Ep. 16 * Erza Scarlet '''- defeated Yuna at Ep. 17 * '''Rowdy Reiko (2) - defeated Erza at Judgment Day 2014 * Dixie Clemets (2) - defeated Reiko at Judgment Day 2014. * Rowdy Reiko (3) - defeated Dixie at Nitro, Ep. 22 *'Rikku' - defeated Reiko at Nitro, ep. 25 *'Rei Hino' (2) - defeated Rikku at Saturday Night's Main Event 2014 *'X-23' (3) - defeated Rei at VixenMania 3 *'LuFisto' (5) - defeated X-23 at VixenMania 3 *'Minako Aino' - defeated LuFisto at VixenMania 3 *'Ling Xiaoyu' (2) - defeated Minako at VixenMania 3 *'Kiki Dewynter' - defeated Xiaoyu at VixenMania 3 Category:VWF Championships